


Just Us

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben's POV, Blood, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Force Bond, Hand Jobs, Het Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren's POV, Light Worship, PWP, Praise, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works!, Virgin Rey, again only a little, except there is p, happy ish ending, honestly fluffy, ive had a very hard week and this is my medicine, like light wound touching, or at least it's kinda meta shit, or hope of a happy ending, soft boi solo, sorry this ended up being the softest character study of ben, the ending we all wanted, unprotected sex, very very mild gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Every guard dropped, by her hand or by his and they stood in the wreckage, hearts pounding. The doors opened, both heads snapped to attention. Shit.Hux had caught them red handed. The surprise had thrown them off, but they tried their hardest to fight off wave after wave of guards until both of them, bloody and spent, were captured. They were locked into a tiny room, a cell. Rey was shaking. They were trapped. Trapped, but together.- A little glimpse at Ben's mindset when Rey shows up after they first touch, and an alternate ending where Hux catches them killing snoke and the praetorian guard. -





	Just Us

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He could feel the warm glow from the fire, as if from a distance but still corporeal, warm and soft against his skin. She was bathed in firelight, hair wet, skin wet, and reaching for him. He wanted to touch her more than he had ever wanted anything, and it felt like all he had ever done was want, want, want.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted her to know the truth of him. He wanted to know the truth of them. From the moment he saw her, before that even, from the moment he had known of her existence something inside of him hummed yes, yes, yes! He had spent his whole life searching for purpose, for his place, and it turned out it was by her side.

Everything hummed, the force felt like a drug as it rushed between them, connecting them through the cold vastness of space.

And then Luke was there. And then she was gone.

He was being pulled to her, he had to pace around his quarters to keep from flying off to that god forsaken island and finding her himself. He needed to be closer, closer, closer...and yet he was. Somehow he was, he could feel the distance shrinking between them after only minutes.

Rey. She couldn't be that stupid, could she? Was she really coming here? For him? His heart surged at the idea, that someone as good as Rey was coming here for him. Oh sweet Rey, he hoped for her sake she wasn't. What was he going to do with her? What choice did he have except to bring her to Snoke? There was no other way. Was there?

Kylo paced frantically around the room, fist ghosting over walls but never slamming into them, he could feel his own panic at the situation and also Rey's confidence. She was so sure, her faith in him was absolutely unwavering and it terrified him. He was torn up, divided between his intense desire to be in physically close to her and his desire to keep her safe from this, from Snoke. The moment she was on the ship Snoke would know, it would be useless to hide it.

The distance shrunk and shriveled between them. She was coming. He knew what he had to do.

She was so incredibly real. She had felt real when he had seen her sitting by the fire, felt real when he could see her face and taste the ocean,but now he knew what a mind trick that has been. Here she was so present, so viscerally NEAR him he felt his hands shake.

She gazed up at him from the pod, like some sort of newly awoken princess. He could still feel her unwavering faith in him and prayed that she would hold onto it a little longer. Trust me, trust me, trust me. He pushed it through the bond, and then he cuffed her and brought her to Snoke.

She was so strong, so angry, he could feel the fire of her anger coursing through him as she railed against Snoke. Kylo remained kneeling when she took his lightsaber from him without any residence. Snoke was taunting her but he was impressed, Kylo could feel it. Snoke, with his mind suffocating her mind, the way he had always done to Kylo. He heard Rey scream and just like that, his resolve was set. He knew what he had to do, what he was always supposed to do.

It took Kylo a moment to realize that for the first time in years he wasn't being torn apart inside. He had killed his father because he thought it would quiet the battle in his blood, that it would crush what was left of the light. But now he could feel the light inside him just like he could feel the darkness but there was no longer the sense that the two were incompatible. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. Of course.

Snoke spoke to him now. "Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength."  
He knew what to do. He turned the lightsaber facing Rey, and the one lying beside Snoke.

The look on her face was one of fear but her thoughts just said wrong, wrong, wrong. This was wrong. He wasn't going to hurt her. She was still so sure, despite the weapon aimed at her now. Kylo clenched his fist and split Snoke in half.

Everything was quiet, almost slow motion around them as they locked eyes. In a breath they were back to back. He could feel her physically and through the force, his mirror, his missing piece. Every twist of her body was in sync with his and yes, this was what had been missing. This was...balance. Her hand on his hip for leverage, the unspoken way they moved in tandem. Everything was right. He had never felt stronger.

Every guard dropped, by her hand or by his and they stood in the wreckage, hearts pounding. The doors opened, both heads snapped to attention. Shit.

  
Hux had caught them red handed. The surprise had thrown them off, but they tried their hardest to fight off wave after wave of guards until both of them, bloody and spent, were captured. They were locked into a tiny room, a cell. No cot, no door. Just a cement floor, a small spigot and a hole in the floor for god knows what. Any fluid they might need to dispense of. Rey was shaking. They were trapped. Trapped, but together.

He turned to face her, the silence around them was oppressive but somehow calming because she was in it with him. Normally, he would have been all rage, no space for other thoughts.

"Ben," she said, and grabbed his arm. The place where her skin rested over his sleeve was hot. His brain; the force, whispering closer, closer, closer. His name, one of them anyway, on her lips.

"It's okay," he said, but he wasn't sure that was true. Everything had gone to shit. She softened at his words, believing him because he felt okay. Okay with her beside him. Who was this creature? She was bloody and shaking and utterly trusting, a new bird with wet eyes watching him. Slowly, he brought a hand to her cheek.  
"You're hurt," he said, his own voice sounded strange to him. Lower but somehow softer.  
"So are you," she said. He shook his head. He was fine, he could wait.  
"Let me see," his hands ghosted down her face to her chest, her wraps and tunic wet with blood. It was surreal, watching her, really here with him.  
"I can't believe you killed Snoke."  
"He would have killed you, once you told him no."  
She was watching him, face shifting. It struck him that maybe killing his master for simply touching her was a surprising development. He was also mildly surprised by it, but also not really. Snoke would have killed her.  
"And if I had said yes?" She trailed off softly.  
"It would have made things easier."  
She stiffened, pulling back from him.  
"Look I'm not saying I expected you to, or that that's what I wanted. He would always be waiting to kill you, trust me. The last thing I wanted was you here where he could get you but..."  
"But I came."  
He looked at her with wonder, his own eyes large and wet in the semi darkness.  
"Of course you did," he said, and his hands began to unwrap the gauze from her arms.  
"If you had agreed, we might have had an easier way out, but I'm going to get us out no matter what."  
"You mean it," she said, reverent. "You'll come back with me to the rebels?"  
Oh. He shook his head.  
"They will kill me too, if I go back there I'm marked for death. Nothing you can do will save me."  
"That's not true, your mother..."  
"Is limited. And there are people in the rebellion who don't agree with her already, who look down on her for the son she raised to evil. Even if it meant going behind her back they would find a way to get to  
me, or worse, to you. I would never be safe. Please Rey you have to know that."

The wrap fell from her right arm, a scorching burn marred her shoulder. Ben whispered his fingers around the skin. His hand was so large on her small arm that for a moment he could think of nothing else but his hands on her. A surge of heat through his body, and then through the force around him and she shivered.

He moved his other hand to undo the next wrap, fingers mercifully steady. She watched him as he gathered the wrap and took it to the small spigot. Clear water ran over the material as he squeezed out the blood. He turned back to her, watching her where she leaned against the dirty wall. He brought the gauze up to his mouth and tore it into strips. It tasted like salt and dirt and blood and under that, rose water.

He walked back over to her and placed a cool strip on her shoulder where a burn twisted close to her collar bone. She was trembling under him.  
"It's okay," he said.  
"It's not, but thank you for saying that anyway." She had a smile on her face, and he could feel the bond pulsing, thank you, thank you, thank you. She was thankful for his clumsy attempts at comforting her. His heart surged again. He felt like he was in a dream.

His hands were on the hem of her tunic. "This is going to have to come off," he said in a commanding voice except it came out almost a whisper and shaky.  
She paused, and he was sure she wasn't going to do it. That this was the line she wouldn't cross with him.  
"Promise you won't laugh," she said, cheeks red.  
Laugh? Was she serious? She was nervous, and then he felt it. Both the shame of exposing herself to him and the desire to do so anyway. The newness of the whole thing. He was struck suddenly by the realization that she had never been naked in front of anyone before and his blood quickened, making his skin tight.  
"I promise," he said, and she nodded, licked he lips and lifted the tunic from her body.

He was struck all at once by the porcelain symmetry of her breasts, the softness of her middle and the dark bloody stain just above her navel. His heart was a mess of both a desire to clean and comfort her and a desire to pin her to the wall she leaned on and bite bruises alongside her burns. Some dark part of him relished in the scars she would have from standing by his side. This feeling, he realized, was pride.

"I mean, are they- am I okay?" She asked.  
He had been staring too long.  
"You're perfect," he said. His hands were so much larger than her breasts, he wanted to cover her body with his hands, his mouth, his skin. He suddenly wasn't sure if he should touch her. Like somehow things had shifted.  
He shook his head a little and brought a damp cloth to her stomach. She hissed out a breath and her hands fluttered in front of her.  
"Hold onto me," he said, and she did. He pressed the material into the gash, dripping water to try and flush out the grit from her wound and her fingers bit into his shoulder, another hand coming up to grab at his hair as she grunted with pain.  
"That's it, you're doing so good," he said, fingers tracing her now clean wound.  
His fingers didn't stop, trailing up from her navel. He hardly had to move his hand, with his pinky tracing her wound he could brush the pad of his thumb against her nipple, so he did. Her stomach tensed as she shuddered and a small gasp left her mouth.  
"Sorry," he whispered, and god when was the last time he said that? "I just-"  
"Don't," she said, and he froze. "Be sorry, I mean, don't be sorry it felt..." He could feel the force supplying words, good, strange, exciting, new, want, want, want.  
He did it again, keeping his eyes glued to her face to watch her lips part with surprise.  
"Rey," he said, but he didn't know what he wanted to ask. Didn't know what he could  
possibly tell her. This was all so bizarre. A week ago he couldn't have fathomed being in this room with her, giving everything up for her.  
"Run away with me." It isn't what he meant to say, it isn't what he had resting on the tip of his tongue but it's what comes out.  
She froze.  
"Ben,"  
"No listen, fuck all of this. Fuck Snoke, fuck the Rebellion, fuck the Sith. I'm serious Rey, we can do it differently."  
"Please don't do this," she said softly.  
"Listen to me just listen!" He was yelling now, and when he looked back at her, her face was wet. He needed her to understand.  
"It's the only way, the only that we can be....that you and I can..."  
"Can what, Ben?"  
He was terrified, but there was no going back. Bridges burned both metaphorically and literally.  
"Be together. Be safe. Just us."  
Tears were falling freely from her eyes now.  
"And then what?" She choked out, "What do we do then?"  
"You and I...we will be unstoppable. I promise you, there has never been anyone like us, we have an opportunity to bring balance, Rey, real balance. No empire, no Republic, no standard of sterilized emotionless bullshit or hyper sharp displays of darkness, fuck all of it. I promise you, if we run I can keep you safe."  
He meant it, if they were in this together, if he knew he had her by his side he was sure they could get out, get away.  
Rey was silent, shirtless, crying. She looked so small, he wanted to crush her to him.  
"Just us," she said.  
"At first, yes. We have a chance to do something no one else can do. It's not an easy thing but we can do it together, Rey, we can do it together." He knelt down in front of her, on his knees his face was level with her breasts. He was at her mercy, as he had never been at anyone's and it made him tremble.  
"Why," she said.  
"I told you, together we're more powerful-"  
"Is that all? Because we're powerful? Is that how you feel about me I'm...a tool or a weapon?"  
He couldn't believe what she was saying. After everything he had done for her, after destroying Snoke and the guard and....He felt anger rising up in him suddenly.  
"You know that's not-"  
"Then say it!" She barked.  
Was this what she needed? He pushed into the force bond and saw it again, the loneliness, the abandonment, years of sleepless nights where dirt and still air are one in the same settling over everything. Rey, all alone. He could feel it now, where before she had been so certain he would  
never kill her, she was also sure that he would leave her. That perhaps her appeal was usefulness and not...oh. She wanted him, and she wanted him to want her and somehow the idea of him wanting her the way she wanted him seemed impossible to her.  
"Rey," he gasped, and pressed his lips to her quivering stomach, "Oh Rey, you have no idea do you? Do you need me to tell you?"  
"Yes," there was grit in her voice now, but something else too.  
"None of it matters but being with you," the words were pressed into her skin. He raised his eyes to watch her face as he spoke.  
"Even if there was no force, even if we had to run forever, hungry and hiding I would  
do it. To keep you safe, to keep you by my side. All I want is to be with you, that's all I've ever wanted. I have never known peace except the moments when I'm touching you. I have been so untethered  
for as long as I can remember until  
one day there was you. I have been torn apart for so long," he started laughing an insane kind of laugh, "I thought I had to...I thought that when I finally, with my...father." He felt her tighten under him.  
"I thought it was the only way, that I would  
make myself a monster and know what I was and be able to stop fighting it, but it only made me worse. And then there was you, and suddenly calm and quiet and a sort of peace that was kind of twisted because it came just hours too late. But it came, you came to me. And it's more than I deserve and Rey... I- You mean so much to me. All of this, this bloody wasteland at my feet, metaphorical crown dashed to bits it's all worth it, even if it all it did was keep you safe tonight, even if all it does is get you out of here and stars, Rey especially if it means somehow you and I get out of this together. But I meant what I said, I know that together we could restore balance to the force and if we have the means to do it...don't you think we should?"

He expected her to argue, she was always so full of fire, or at least try to dissect his words and pull apart his intentions but instead her small hands found his face and she pulled him up to her. Her mouth was against his instantly, lips dry and warm and unsure. His mind sparked, her skin was hot and his hands came up to splay across her rib cage, thumbs against her nipples.  
She let out a small gasp at the sensation and he seized the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth as it opened. He stood, hulking his weight against her as he pushed her back into the wall, body growing to cover her completely. His hands were in her hair as she grew bold and nipped at his full bottom lip. He groaned and worked a knee between her legs, moving his thigh so it pressed against her hot center as her kisses became wetter, braver and dirtier.

Her small hands began tugging at his waist belt and the shirt below it. Want, want, want. He wanted to feel his skin against her skin, to dig his nails into her, to crush her to him. There was no way to be close enough. He had to pull back to undo the belt and it caused him physical pain to put any distance between them. He tore it off and she scrambled to help him with his shirt. It was off of him in an instant and he would have surged back to press against her but he could see and feel her awe of him. Her hands tan against his pale flesh. She traced the scars on his stomach, the new dark lines from their fight in the forest. The marks she had put on him. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his skin and he felt like fire. Her face rose to meet his and he stole her lips again, pushing her back into the wall and grabbing the back of her thigh to fit her snug against his knee and she gasped. He ground down into her and relished in the tiny gasps that escaped her lips and fell into his mouth. He was going to go mad waiting to taste her. More, more, more.  
"Ben please I need-" she didn't know, but he did.  
He began to work the tie of her pants. He got them loose and she helped him push them down so she could step out of them. She was naked, bruised and shaking and the most perfect thing he had ever seen.  
He didn't have the words but he tried to keep his thoughts open, his awe and wonder above the surface and he knew she could feel it. He sunk to his knees in front of her.  
"Ben what?" she said, but she lost the worlds when he pressed a kiss into her inner thigh, dragging his teeth against her. One hand was firm on her hip, the other came to rest in her damp curls. He could smell her, salt and sweat and sweet desire, god she was wet. He dragged two rough fingers along her folds and grazed against the ball of nerves at the top of her sex. She let out a soft cry and he kept the pad of his thumb against her clit as he dipped a finger inside of her.  
He raised his eyes to watch her face as he slipped a second finger inside of her and fuck.  
"You're so tight, oh my god." He kissed her stomach, nipped at her hip bone and moved his free hand from her waist to the back of her thigh to spread her open  
further.  
"Look at you, that's it work yourself on my hand."  
Rey whimpered but did as she was told, bucking her hips against the fingers inside of her as he slid a third to meet the other two and she made an involuntary little groan.  
"Oh god you're so perfect, so wet, listen to the way you sound on my fingers."  
The noises were obscene, he had never been this hard in his entire life, didn't even know it was possible to want someone this much. His cock was straining against his pants but he didn't care, couldn't focus on anything except pushing Rey further. He was holding her hips to keep her from thrashing out completely, but he let her fuck against him as her breathing became frantic and she clawed at his shoulders, one hand coming up to fist in his hair and one to cover her mouth.  
"You don't need to be quiet baby, it's just me. Just you and me here, you can scream for me."

She didn't scream but she did whimper, she did make a strangled kind of groaning sound. He dipped and pushed his face into her wet curls, relishing the taste of her against his tongue and sucked her clit into his mouth, taking it between his teeth. She did scream at that, fisting him closer by his hair as her body tensed and arched. He could feel her pleasure coursing through him as well, the newness of the sensation was overwhelming to her, more magic than discovering the force.  
She was whispering his name like it was the answer to a prayer and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, crooking his fingers inside of her he felt her walls shudder and tighten around his fingers. Her hands went slack in his hair and on his shoulder and he pulled out of her slowly, rushing up to kiss her against the wall. He spread his shirt on the floor and guided her down to lay with him.

She blinked wide, sleepy eyes at him as they settled onto the floor. He couldn't help it, he brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked them. Her eyes went wide and she was suddenly much more awake. He let go of his fingers with a wet pop and she was on him, kissing her taste from his lips. He allowed himself to be pushed onto his back as she moved to straddle him, the damp heat of her pussy dripping onto the material of his pants.  
"Off," she said, clawing at the button of his pants and he brought his hand down to help her take them off.

She was loose limbed, her hair was a mess and her skin was flush in places where it wasn't pale or bruised. She was so perfect, perfect, perfect. He slid out of his pants and his cock bobbed free, red and straining in the half light. She looked wide eyed and determined. Her small hand reached out to wrap around him and he hissed through his teeth at the contact. The heat and drag was so good, so intense he felt his eyes prickle.  
"Is this good?" She asked, and fuck it was but it was also dry. Wordlessly he took her hand off of him and she looked disappointed, god she was a gift, but he brought her hand to his mouth and sucked on her fingers. Once they were wet he brought them back down and her lips quirked up in a half smile as she realized she could now work the skin. He kept his hand over hers at first, guiding her in stroking him until she whispered, "I've got it," and he free hand moved his away. He let her work his shaft, and he was unbelievably thankful for her clumsy start and inexperience because if it had been this good from the start it would be over. As it was he was getting closer again and he closed his eyes as a small tremor passed through him. When he opened them, Rey was touching herself as she touched him and the sight spurred him into action. He pushed her hands away to only a slight protest and moved to cover her body with his. His erection, hot and weeping was pressed against her thigh as he worked his fingers into her again. "Oh Ben!" she said, surprised by the speed and drag of his fingers inside of her again. He lined himself up against her and paused.  
"Rey, can I?"  
"Inside me, yes, please, please, please!"  
He pushed into her slowly, the heat so intense he had to scrunch his eyes shut to keep them from watering. This was unlike anything he could have comprehended, it was as if every atom in the universe was humming yes, yes, yes. He pushed in further and looked down at a Rey, her eyes were spilling tears but her body was working itself against his in a frantic way, pulling him deeper inside of her and her nails were biting his back. He pressed his mouth her neck and kissed up to her ear where he could whisper to her.  
"You have no idea how good you feel, Rey you were made for me, so perfect. That's it," his hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, "yeah that's it, come on deeper you can do it, you're so good baby fuck yourself on my cock."  
Rey moaned and flushed red so he brought his hand to where they were connected and began to thumb her clit again. She cried out, eyes finding his as she shattered around him, scrambling for purchase and the flutter of her insides against him pushed him over the edge. He grasped her face and pressed his forehead to hers as he came, spilling deep inside of her. He collapsed but bird caged around her so as not to crush her. He could feel her heart beat through her skin and inside of him and whatever this thing was between them it felt too big to hold, as if they had unlocked something deeper than they even imagined. He could feel the force in every breath he took and when he turned to Rey she was almost glowing, every hair on end.  
"What did we do?" She asked.  
"You mean besides have sex?"  
He meant it as a joke but it was so obviously that something else had shifted she just nodded and he felt ridiculous so he tried to be honest.  
"Something big. Something new. He was tempted to blow the walls off of this cell because he was positive he could do something like that now but ridiculously he didn't see the rush, not when Rey was here and naked and smiling and he felt powerful and sleepy and content.  
"We should rest, just for a little bit. We're going to have one hell of a fight in front of us when we get out of here." He meant it literally, thinking of that guard that was sure to be waiting.  
"I can't wait," Rey said sleepily, pulling him close against her on the floor. He fell asleep smiling. He couldn't wait either. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lost someone I love this week and it's making me write strange and intimate things about fictional characters because I am heartbroken so if you like it please comment I would love to know its appreciated.
> 
> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
